User blog:TheTheif/D-Dani...and C-Cleo...they're g-gone...it's all my fault...
...it's all my fault. We wanted to go on an adventure, and we wanted to help... A few days ago, Danielle and I came up with the idea, and we dragged Cleo into it. I...I planned the route we'd take, and Cleo and Dani decided on where to meet. Then we began to pack supplies...we brought a laptop, my iPod, a camera, and some other "camping" supplies...and w-we traveled up north, in Oregon, almost into C-Canada...there were lots of forests, and lots of snow... I...I erased their parents memories, their mortal parents, and...I...I gave Cleo and Danielle each a cloak imbuned with protective magic. It...it wasn't strong enough... I...I led them right into an ambush...I didn't know we were so close to demititans, and...and there were six of them, seated around a camp fire...I..I turned to whisper for Dani and Cleo to run, b-but I saw them, t-they were suspended in the air and the demititan l-leader, he had a slash down his cheek...C-cleo tried to stab him...and he had hung them up... Cleo's eyes were closed, and h-her hair was s-stained with blood, and her c-cloak was on the ground, all covered in d-dirt....Danielle was h-holding her d-dagger, and s-she snarled and flung herself at the demititan, and s-she slashed down his face w-with her knife, and Cleo fell to the ground... I w-was frozen, and my two b-best friends were fighting to the death... "R-Run, Chey!" Cleo screamed at me. My legs were f-frozen with ffear...Cleo was about to kill the demititan who had caught her and Dani, when a voice whispered behind her, "Cleo..." S-she turned around and an arrow w-was protruding through her c-chest...Danielle screamed her name, and she smacked the guy s-she was fightning, and her face was smeared with Cleo's blood as she t-tried to save her....b-but Cleo w-was...dead... Then Danielle's eyes...they went totally b-black, and she screamed "I'LL KILL YOU!" as she lunged at the guy with the bow...her nails l-looked so sharp, and she..her eyes were filled with t-tears... But I turend around t-to run like the coward I--I am, when another arrow flew towards me. I h-heard Dani y-yell "Chey!" and I saw h-her fall right in front of me, and she...she took the arrow to s-save m-me... I...I was crying, and I..I felt my teeth start to turn into f-fangs, and I started to s-shift...but then I saw Danielle frantically writing in the d-dust, and she wrote "Go...please...warn the others..." I..I turned into my lycan form, and j-just before I...I ran away, the w-wolf side howled f-for them, and...I i remember grabbing my pack in my m-mouth and running off... I...I hope you all can see what Ive done. I led two g-great heroes t-to their d-deaths, adn i didnt even s-stay to avenge them....-shakes head- IM SO SORRY DANI AND CLEO!I -ITS MY FAULT!I TIRES! ~Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena~ "Replace fear of the unknown with curiosity" 04:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. W-we...I t-took my ipod, t-to take pictures, to prove it w-was reall....a-all the photos deleted when I d-dropped it f-for some reasonf except f-for th-three of t-them... THISISDANIELLEXD.jpg|W-we t-took pictures o-on my iPod... MuahCleo.jpg|we s-stopped at the p-park a few hours before... C-Cheey.1.jpg|Dani took it as i fled...idk how i got the ipod... Category:Blog posts